


Han Insists He Doesn't Have a Cause

by dnyevrything



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Hoth, Inner Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28941333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnyevrything/pseuds/dnyevrything
Summary: Han insists that he has no concern other than saving his own skin
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Han Insists He Doesn't Have a Cause

_I don’t have a cause._

He’s said as much before. Hell, he had even meant it.

_I don’t have a cause, I have a want: Money._ He wants money to pay off debts, to get a bounty off of his head, to live freely, to go wherever the fuck he wants. The base is freezing, the rations are cardboard. He wants money to leave this ice cube and be…. any place else. 

He ignores the fact that he can’t think of a single planet to tempt him. 

He ignores the fact that the money in this desperate resistance ran out a long time ago. 

He should save his own ass. Take Chewie and the Falcon and go. Leave. 

He should not care that that damn princess will continue on this path until victory or death. He shouldn’t care. 

It’s all he thinks about. 

When his mind wanders and he can’t sleep because it’s too fucking cold, he worries because he knows that she’ll have victory or death and nothing in between.


End file.
